


Bell Cranel the Monster Girl Summoner!

by EvilFuzzy9, SokkaTheMan



Category: Sword Art Online, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime), 死線の召喚師 | Shisen no Shoukanshi | Deadline Summonnr (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Monster Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fifth novel Welf Crozzo has gone back to his family in his original land where the Crozzo had fallen in a war like country that destroyed elven lands.  He has decided to repair them on behalf of his family.  Leaving Bell without a blacksmith.  But, that's not the only thing that's changed, no now he has a new magic.  Ally!  Allowing him to summon ten monster girls that assist him in the dungeon.  What's this?  He's also dating Syr and Aiz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bell waited patiently as he laid down on the sofa that was in the room under the church. He was laying face down with Hestia on his back updating his status. 

Bell asked his goddess with a small smile, “So, what is my new status?”

Hestia was silent until she said to him, “It looks like you have gained a new spell."

Bell asked with a small smile of excitement trying to hold his giddiness inside, “What is this new skill like?”

“Summon.” That was Hestia’s reply void of any emotion other than shock. How could Bell be gaining so many unique abilities, skills and spells? This puzzled her very much.

With a small quick nod Hestia used her blood to update the hieroglyphs. Making his status update official. She had then had paper copied his Falna. After pulling the paper off his back she climbed off his back a she showed the paper to the sitting up Bell. 

On the paper was the new status and new spell.

{c:lred}{b}Level 2 Strength: D 578 Defense: D 500 Utility: F 356 Agility: E 499 Magic: G 271 Luck: H 187{/b}{/c}

{c:red}{b}Magic Firebolt- Swift Strike Magic Summon- Swift Assist Long Duration Magic{/b}{/c}

{c:maroon}{b}Skill Heroic Desire, Argonaut- Charges Automatically with Active Action{/b}{/c}

Bell was all sorts excited as he said to the Goddess, "Goddess, can I go try out this new spell. Please?"

Thinking about it with her index finger touching her chin she told him, "Only on the upper levels, I don't want you going past level five trying it out for the first time. After you tell me about it, then we'll see if you can use it past that."

Bell as a bit depressed by the answer, but decided to not show it. After all he did almost die a few days ago. Still, he couldn't wait to show off his new spell. He walked out of the church to find someone to show off his new spell to.

Bell was walking down North Main heading south to get to the Babel Tower. Where the Dungeon was located at its base. He was wearing his new Pyonkichi Mk-IV which was made by Welf rather quickly yesterday. He had picked it up at the post office since Welf wanted to mail it saying he'd be out of commission on personal business. The silver and red armor went well with his black under clothing as usual. The main difference with this armor set was that he has his minotan daggers on his back now in back sheathes. In the left sheath was the shorter of the daggers Ushiwakamaru and in the right the longer dagger that was made just yesterday along side the armor thanks to Welfs new Forge ability Ushiwakamarunishiki. On the back of his waist above a square boxish potion pouch was the sheathe to his new baselard made from a drop item by the Baby Dragon from the eleventh floor Drahoine. And safely tucked into his left fore arm protecting light armor was a armor sheathe that housed the most treasured item of all, the Hestia Knife.

Bell closed his eyes as he thought to himself on what the possibilities of this new magic could be. Suddenly, he bumped into something that made him open his eyes and look up from the blue sweater tank top. The gold hair and eyes of Aiz Wallenstien who seemed rather silent and said to him with her stotic expression, "...Where are you off to Bell?"

Red flooded his face as Bell leaped back and bowed several times, "I'm sorry, so sorry Aiz. Please, forgive me."

Sullen by his shyness Aiz walked up and hugged his head into her breasts again, "...Please, don't apologize."

Just quivering and knees buckling Bell nearly fell down from the embarrassment. Disappointed she decided to stop making him so vulnerable and embarrassed. She released his head and said to him, “...So, what are you doing today?"

Bell then placed his fist into his hand as he told her with his embarrassment gone, "Oh, that's right. I just got a new magic that was going to try out today."

Aiz quickly said before he could escape based on his facial gestures, "I'm going with you."

Bell loss for words could only nod in defeat. 

The Kenki stood back behind Bell and watched as he went in with his two minotan daggers, Ushiwakamaru and Ushiwakamarunishiki. Crimson slashes with sparks licking the blades crossed and jabbed the goblins. The white haired 'rabbit' boy with red eyes landed with a skid as he put his daggers away. Trying out his new magic he threw up his right hand, "Summon!"

The goblin looked at him expecting something, but nothing happened. Bell looked at his right hand and stuck out his left hand not thinking about it. He looked at his right hand as he said questioning, "Why didn't my Summon-"

From his left hand came a burst of green light. The light smashed through the dirt and stone as if formed into a seal. From the seal came out a {dropnote:"small blonded haired girl"}https://67.media.tumblr.com/d1e2608654f186b04ceac01c65b77978/tumblr_oaeej4CLcc1u7d6ako4_250.jpg{/dropnote}. Her hair was like that of pyrite and ruby red eyes. Her giant gauntlet fists went in and slammed into a goblin that made a dash for Bell. 

The goblin crashed and turned into ash as the magic stone in it's chest broke. The golem girl looked stotically at Bell as she said to him, "Summoner."

Aiz looked at the girl and saw that the golem girl had several of her own traits and Bell's. She gave a slight smile with a faint blush as she said, "...She looks like our daughter."

Bell looked at Aiz as he said to her, "Uh?!"

His first thought was of if the golem girl was being nursed and then cared for by Aiz. And then Aiz was in an apron welcoming him home. The golem girl interrupted his thoughts by calling him out, "Summoner is a pervert."

Struck by the statement Bell lost his face. After regaining his face he then asked the golem girl, "So, uh, I'm Bell."

The golem girl replied to him, "I know that already, Summoner Bell. I am Earthaterra or Terra for short. I am your Golem and Gauntlet. Should anything need punching, I'm your summoning you want. The others wanted to come, but I assessed the situation and decided you needed my help. It would be more useful next time if you simply aim your left hand and called my name after saying Summon. Or you can call on any of your other summonings: Sahara, Nami, Cyllara, Tidialia, Piper, Aero, Scooter, Floret or Marian. Id suggest only summoning Cyllara if you need to make a quick reckless mistake."

Bell just looked at Terra as he then said to her, “Wow.”

His stomach then growled as he flushed and looked down at his stomach. Looking at all the goblin bodies he then said to the pair of girls, “Uh, with my Familia’s life savings given to the search party that took the request. I kinda am broke, so let me just collect these magic stones and drop items. And exchange them up in the Babel Tower’s Exchange and then we can go to lunch.”

Aiz then said as she pulled out a small knife, “I’ll assist in doing so. I am hungry as well.”

Aiz and Bell gutted twenty goblins as Bell looked at Terra and asked putting the last of the magic stones away, “So, why are you still here? Also, why don’t I feel more Mind Down symptoms while you are here?”

Terra explained as Aiz got her last goblin, “The spell is a low mind cost long duration swift assist magic. Meaning that the cost of the magic is relatively low per summoning you summon. And once we’re summoned our duration is based on how much energy we the summons have, so I won’t return til I choose to or am over thrown by fatigue. And we are a swift assist meaning that we need a single word to summon us.”

Aiz then said to Bell and Terra, “...I’m done, shall we go?”

The three went up to the surface and got on the Babel Tower elevators. It was a little cramped inside with Aiz having Bell in front of her. And the back of his head resting against her bosom. 

Bell noticed that Terra rested her cheek against his groin. She rubbed her cheek on his zipper making him blush. He was completely still from the nuzzling that he felt from Terra. What happened next was almost worse, Aiz put her arms on his shoulders. And pulled him into her bosom tightly, then placed her nose in his hair. 

The elevator opened and the three got out. Bell pulled himself away from the two girls and stumbled a bit. Panting he caught his breath as he then gained back his pale skin. 

The three arrived at the exchange as Bell noticed Eina and said with realization, “It’s Tuesday, right? Miss Eina should be running the Babel Tower Exchange today.”

The woman heard her name as she said to Bell with a small smile, “Bell. I’m glad to see you are alright.”

Her eyes lids lowered as she said to him sternly, “What have I told you about not adventuring?”

Sighing she said to him pushing her glasses back up, “Never mind that, so, what do you have for me today?”

Aiz and Bell placed the two bags of magic stones on the counter. The tray was pulled behind the glass wall and the stones were counted. Eina placed several Valis into the tray and said to them slidding it back, “You have been given 4,000 Valis.”

A small bob of gold hair at Bell’s waist moved as Terra asked, “Summoner, is this the Ms. Eina that you think about for hours after visiting the Guild?”

Gasping Bell said to Terra, “Hey, stop reading my thoughts!”

Eina gawked as she stood up from her chair to look down at the short golem. She looked down at the golem and asked shocked, “Who is that Demiperson?”

Bell smiled nervously as he told her, “I learned a new magic called Summon. And I summoned Terra here. We’re going to get lunch now.”

Looking at her clock Eina said to the three, “Lunch is right now and I’ll be coming with you. I’d like to find out more about the summonings.”

Now with four in the group outing they arrived at the Hostess of Fertility. Syr smiled as she greeted them holding up her tray, “Hey, Bell, the usual table in the corner?”


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, that'll be fine," Bell said, nodding. He smiled at Syr, and she smiled back very widely. 

Then Syr bowed and gestured for them to follow her. Modest endowments hung down within her blouse with the angling of her torso before she straightened back up, and Bell couldn't help looking. 

Terra glanced up at him.

"Pervert," she deadpanned in a quiet voice. 

"Uh, it's not like that..." Bell softly sputtered, his face going pink. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar," said Terra. There was no heat in her tone, nor ice. It was merely a statement.

They followed Syr to the corner. Aiz walked on the other side of Terra, her eyes flitting down to the girl semi-frequently. Her expression was, like Terra's, difficult to read. Eina walked behind Bell and Terra, looking curiously down at the little demihuman. Syr glanced over her shoulder only once, when they had finally reached the table. She looked thoughtful and bemused at the sight of the golem girl.

They seated themselves at the table. Bell took a seat opposite Eina, and Aiz chose the seat next to him. Terra, without a moment's hesitation, seated herself squarely on Bell's lap. She did it in a very matter-of-fact way, too.

Syr looked amused at this.

"She's cute," the waitress commented, nodding to Terra. "How old is she? Twelve?"

"Twelve and a half," said Terra flatly. "Centuries."

Syr blinked. It was a testament to her professionalism that she did not especially react to this claim.

"I'm sure you are," she said in the kind of softly indulgent tone that one might use with a very small child. "Now, may I take your orders?"

Bell, Aiz, and Eina each placed their usual orders. Terra did not. She simply sat on Bell's lap, shifting now and then, resting the back of her head against his chest.

Syr left, and Eina turned to Bell, glancing curiously at Terra.

"So..." she began, "You must really enjoy it, how that cute little girl is sitting in your lap."

Bell flushed at Eina's remark.

"It's not like that," he said. "She's..."

"Isn't it, Summoner?" said Terra, looking up at Bell with an inscrutable expression. She backed up a little. "But you're thinking differently. You wish Aiz and Eina were sitting on your lap, too. Pervert."

Though she said this, it did not seem at all like a remonstrance. She was simply stating a fact.

Eina quirked an eyebrow at Terra's remark, and at Bell's telling lack of a response.

"Is that so?" she said, looking at Bell half-amusedly. Privately she felt a little giddy at the thought, but it was easier to tease. "I wonder how she knows that, if it's really the case."

Bell did not look Eina in the eye. 

"Uh... I'm not really sure, myself," he said. "It's n-not like I'm really thinking those kinds of things about you two!" 

Eina could tell right away that this was a lie, and quite a feeble one, but Aiz seemed to believe it, judging by how her face imperceptibly fell.

"You aren't?" she said in a tone that was subtly disappointed. 

Bell looked at her for a long moment. His face slowly lost some of its excess color.

"Well, maybe a little," he admitted shamefacedly. 

Aiz perked right up at this, although again it would have been difficult for a casual observer to tell.

Terra cocked her head.

"Those two want to sit in your lap, too, Summoner," she said, glancing from Aiz to Eina. "I don't want to let them, though."

Now it was Eina's turn to blush and abashedly avert her eyes. Aiz simply nodded a quiet confirmation, as if this was perfectly normal.

"Guh..." muttered Eina, looking very red indeed. "What are you, girl, a mind-reader?"

Bluntly, Terra answered. 

As per her now established stotic blunt and matter of factly personality Terra deadpanned to Eina, "No, not quite. I am a demihuman summoning known as a golem. We are made with one face and one face only. Humans and other humanoids plus some other species of demihumans were made with many faces. It is easy to read the faces of humans because there are so many. With constant observation of my stotic face, I can gather all details of your current face. Even Aiz is easy to read. Though among humans she is the toughest to read of you all. With a golem it is impossible to read their face. If I met another golem, I would observe that golem single face. If they were a happy face then they'd be excited at all times and unpredictable, because they'd only do more and more excited things to maintain their happy face. With my face, of being stotic, I shall always be matter of factly and dead pan. If I exhibit an unusual emotion it could very well cause a crack and any small crack will lead to bigger cracks. And those cracks lead to broken pieces of this body. And that would be dangerous for master."

Bell looked sad as he was about to say something to him when Terra interrupted him seeing a tear and almost quivering that went unnoticed by everyone but Aiz who noticed a small crack appear on her neck, "Master, please no tears. I erode easily."

Bell sniffed as he then wiped his eye and said to her, "Right, right."

Shifting her neck Terra felt her crack and maintained her same stotic behavior. She then looked to Eina, Aiz and back at Bell. Terra then asked Aiz, "Aiz, would you mind escorting me to the ladies room? I require to powder my nose as they say."

Although Aiz didn't look or seem it, she did apply a little bit of make up and knew the phrase. She nodded as she pushed her seat out and stood up. She then walked behind Terra as the pair went off. Leaving and Bell and Eina alone with each other.

Eina then asked him looking at him, "So, how did you summon such a lovely little girl?"

Bell tried to recall the events as he moved his left hand forward unconsciously, "Well, I threw my right hand out trying to do my new magic. But, it didn't work. And when I put my left hand out by accident and said Summon-"

Suddenly brown lightning birthed forth from the outstretched left hand and at the seat right beside Eina. From the lightning came a sandy brown fleshed girl with black hair ▼ http://www.writing.com/main/redirect.php?htime=1472984777&hkey=a4c1626ae6f174e206720ada7b173e10823ccb94&redirect_url=https%3A%2F%2F65.media.tumblr.com%2F47c42ec558ac5e1f989da972c42e64ac%2Ftumblr_oaeej4CLcc1u7d6ako6_250.jpg . Her sand gold eyes looked at the food that was placed down by Syr. Syr made an surprised 'ooo' sound as the bandaged covered mummy girl said pointing at the plate with a smile, "Oh, is that food? I hope you don't mind if I have some."

She then grabbed Eina's ramen and poured the hot liquid down her maw. Eina just starred slack jawed as her left eye twitched. 

Terra held her neck as still as possible as Aiz took some sand paper to her neck. She grinded the stone made girl's neck until until the heat made the clay near liquid again. The clay was arranged to cover the crack and repair it. Terra thanked Aiz with her usual stotic face, "Thank you Aiz. It is troublesome to maintain one's body because of irrational fears such as erosion."

Aiz felt sorry for the demihuman that looked like a future child of hers and Bells. She wrapped her arms around Terra from behind the short two and a half feet tall golem. Showing an unusual amount of humanity Aiz said to the golem with a slight smile, "You will never crack while I am here. Understand this."

Terra knew that her neck was still drying and said looking straight forward in her usual deadpan style, "I can't look up at your smile, but I would like to make your smile even bigger. I may be twelve and a half centuries old, but golems are made of magic clay. And when we are contracted with a new summoner. We are reduced to a fresh pile hot clay. Clay that is arranged by the dreams of our new summoner. If it pleases you, I am the image of what Summoner envisions his future daughter would look like if you and he ended up making off spring."

Aiz widen her eyes as she let out a small gasp. A smile that was unusually long came to her face and her eyes closed in happiness. A giddy feeling rushed in her as she quivered in happiness. The giddiness calmed and receded like a wave. 

Terra then said to Aiz, "Shall we go and rejoin Summoner?"

Aiz smiled still and said as they left, "Yes, let's go rejoin your father." 

Bell looked at the mummy who just ate his and Aiz's food. She didn't even bother chewing the rice with mushrooms from Bell's plate. She did cut up Aiz's steak and consume it with fevor. Terra didn't even look still aware of her neck and said to the mummy, "Sahara, stop eating everything. Summoner doesn't have that much money."

Sahara wiped her lips with a bandage in a very lady like manner, which was odd cause she just ate everything like a boar. Closing her eyes and acting rather refined like a queen, "Of course, Lady Terra. Master Bell, I have forgotten my manners. I am Sahara, the mummy summoning."

Terra sat back down in Bell's lap and pulled his arms around her waist. She said explaining to the slack jawed Eina, "Sahara is undead and because she died of starvation she is constantly hungry. Summoner must have summoned her by accident explaining how he summoned me."

Sahara looked at Syr as she said to her, "Oh, which reminds me. Do you have any more food? Or wine? I'll eat and drink anything."

Eina asked questioningly, "But, how is she not full?"

Sahara looked at Eina she said to her resuming her regal manner that she had broken out of character asking Syr about food, "Being undead has it's benefits. Such as not gaining an ounce of fat. Having many scarabs in my body prevents the food from needing to be emptied out."

From Sahara's belly came a few scarabs from under bandages. The scarabs walked around the table scaring Syr. Syr pointed at them saying, "Can you please recede your bugs?"

Lyu walked up as she said holding new plates of food, "Momma Mia says that the new girl doesn't get any more food."


End file.
